Trazendo as cores de volta
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Vince começou a usar preto na manhã seguinte a festa de aniversário de Howard.


**Trazendo as cores de volta**

Vince começou a usar preto na manhã seguinte a festa de aniversário de Howard.

Inicialmente Howard não havia pensado muito a respeito dessa mudança de guarda-roupa, afinal Vince sempre estava mudando e experimentando com estilos de subculturas diferentes, mas no final ele sempre voltava pra suas cores vivas e brilhantes. E havia mais coisas pra pensar no momento, coisas relacionadas a beijos no telhado e sentimentos de profunda vergonha e humilhação.

Ao contrário do que ele esperava Vince não tinha feito menções das coisas que ele havia dito no calor do momento no telhado na sua festa de aniversário nos dias que seguiram, algo pelo qual ele não se sentia tão grato quando ele sabia que devia estar. Provavelmente porque eles estavam sempre zoando um ao outro, mas se Vince não estava falando nada era porque ele sabia o quão embaraçoso tinha sido. E também porque Vince mal parecia querer estar no mesmo cômodo que ele ultimamente, ele saia toda noite e só chegava após Howard já ter acordado e quando eles estavam na loja ele ficava lendo edições antigas de Cheekbone. Falar sobre qualquer coisa seria melhor do que seja lá o que eles estavam fazendo naquele momento.

E aí ele veio a oportunidade de ir pra Dinamarca, e Vince não pareceu se importar quando ele contou. E ele foi e ficou miserável o tempo todo e aguentou impressionantes duas semanas antes de voltar.

E quando ele voltou as cores ainda estavam fora das roupas de Vince.

.

.

.

Se fosse apenas as roupas Howard tem certeza que ele não se importaria, Vince ficava bem nas roupas.

Muito bem.

Embaraçosamente bem, embora a parte embaraçosa não fosse com relação a Vince mas sim com Howard. Ele sempre achou Vince bonito, mas era algo como o céu ser azul, era algo que apenas era. Mas agora sempre que ele via ele Howard não conseguia deixar de pensar o quão atraente ele era. Era o tipo de coisa que você pode passar décadas sem perceber, mas quando você começa não dá realmente para parar.

Mas as roupas pareciam acompanhadas com uma melancolia, Vince não estava mais saindo a noite para boates com Leroy, ele passava a maior parte do dia trancado em seu quarto, e quando eles estavam no trabalho ele colocava grandes fones e ficava evitando contato visual com os clientes e com Howard. E não havia nenhum sinal de amigos ou grupo com quem Vince estivesse tentando se encaixar dessa vez, parece ser só ele.

.

.

.

"Naboo eu acho que Vince talvez esteja possuído" Howard decidiu contar o dono de loja naquele dia.

"Ele não está possuído"

"Mas-"

"Se ele estivesse possuído eu sentiria Howard"

"Ele não está saindo, ele está com um humor pior do que nunca, e ele está usando preto o tempo todo. Se ele não está possuído ele está o que ?"

"Triste"

"Certo...eu suponho que isso faz sentido. Porque você acha que ele está triste ? Alguém está copiando ele de novo ? Pararam de fabricar o shampoo que ele gosta ? Sabe aquele com cheiro de cereja"

"Eu sei o shampoo que você se refere. Ainda está em produção"

"Deve ter um motivo"

"Há"

"Dá pra parar com o enigma e apenas me contar ?"

"Você"

"Eu o que ?"

"Você é o motivo pelo qual ele está triste. Quase sempre desde que eu o conheci a única coisa que deixa ele realmente triste é você"

Howard estava um pouco chocado, claro ele e Vince discutiam as vezes, okay mais do que as vezes ao longo dos últimos dois anos. Mas ele não fazia ele triste, ele nunca sequer pensou em si mesmo como alguém que tivesse a capacidade de machucar Vince. E ainda assim era Naboo falando, ele raramente estava errado sobre esse tipo de coisa.

"Como eu estou fazendo isso"

"Howard você está tendo essa conversa com a pessoa errada. Agora eu vou dar as costas pra você"

Naboo disse e se virou. E sabendo que ele não conseguiria mais nenhuma resposta do shaman Howard deixou o quarto, mas antes de ir até Vince ele decidiu fazer uma compra antes.

.

.

.

Vince estava deitado no sofá da sala quando algo que parecia com um arco-iris foi jogado em cima dele.

"O que diabos é isso ?" Vince disse levantando o pano recentemente jogado nele.

"Um poncho. Eu comprei pra você. É um presente" Howard disse ajeitando o poncho ao redor.

"Porque ?"

"Bem Naboo acha que você está infeliz, e um amigo uma vez me disse que ninguém se sente infeliz em um poncho. E eu comprei o mais colorido porque eu acho que você precisa de mais felicidade que o normal"

"Um poncho não vai consertar como eu me sinto Howard"

"Dá uma chance, talvez em alguns minutos vai fazer efeito"

Vince tirou o poncho e colocou na mão de Howard.

"Não vai"

"Você pode me contar ao menos porque você está triste" Howard disse se sentando no sofá ao seu lado

Vince continuou em silêncio olhando para ele. Então Howard continuou :

"Naboo tem essa teoria, que eu sou o motivo porque você está triste"

"Naboo parece estar falando muito ultimamente"

"Em defesa dele eu fui bem insistente. Ele está certo ?"

"Sim"

"Bem, me diga o que eu estou fazendo errado e eu vou parar"

"E se eu dizer que a minha alergia a jazz piorou e você vai ter que que jogar todos os seus discos e nunca falar sobre isso de novo ?"

"Eu vou fazer isso" Howard disse já indo na direção da sua coleção.

"Não Howard para, não é isso"

"Então o que é ?"

"Eu não quero falar a respeito, não dá pra você deixar de lado ?"

"Não, não dá. As coisas não estão bem homenzinho e não dá pra continuar assim. E você já disse que é minha culpa e eu não vou conhecer paz até você me contar o que é"

"A festa"

"Qual festa ?"

"Qual festa você acha Howard ? A do seu aniversário"

"Você está triste porque eu arruinei a nossa amizade quando eu decidi agir como um idiota no telhado"

"Não, foi o que você disse quando nós estávamos no chão"

Howard procurou na sua mente mas nada veio.

"Você me rejeitou" Vince disse, cada palavra parecia dolorosa de dizer. E era.

"Olha eu sei que deve ter ferido o seu ego, mas não é motivo pra ficar assim"

"Não Howard você não está entendo o que eu estou dizendo"

"Então me faça entender"

"Eu amo você. Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, eu acho que eu estou desde que eu tinha 13 anos"

O mundo pareceu congelar por um segundo. Howard sentiu vontade subir nos telhados e gritar de novo, mas não era a hora ele sabia. Era a hora de engolir sua animação e apenas fazer perguntas e escutar as respostas.

"Bem...porque você não me disse ?"

"Quando exatamente eu iria te dizer ?"

"Sei lá Vince, quando eu estava gritando meu amor eterno por você do telhado parece um momento apropriado. Porque você não me disse lá ?"

"Porque eu sabia que você ia mudar de idéia assim que algo melhor aparecesse. E adivinha o que ? Isso foi exatamente o que você fez, menos de cinco minutos depois. E aí menos de uma semana depois você foi embora com um babaca que você mal conhecia para outro país, me deixando para trás"

"Eu fui embora por duas semanas !"

"E por essas duas semanas eu achei que ia ser para sempre"

"Bem...eu sinto muito por isso"

"E...e eu ainda acho que você pode decidir ir embora a qualquer momento. É por isso que eu estou triste okay ? Não é só de agora, quando você fala sobre a sua vida e seus sonhos, eu nunca estou lá. É você, e uma esposa, e reconhecimento e nada de mim. E eu não consigo me imaginar sendo feliz sem você e sente como se eu sempre estivesse a beira de te perder"

"Eu não vou embora. Vince olha pra mim, eu estava sendo um idiota quando eu disse essas coisas...eu não vou"

Ele gentilmente colocou suas mãos no pescoço de Vince e trouxe seus lábios para baixo ao encontro dos dele. Por alguns segundos, foi um pouco como seu primeiro beijo, só que ao contrário, só ele beijando enquanto Vince permanecia parado até que hesitante, estranhamente tímido Vince começou a beijá-lo de volta.

Esse segundo beijo confirmou algo que ele já tinha pensado durante seu primeiro, que nunca de novo ele queria beijar outra pessoa que não fosse o homem que ele estava beijando naquele momento. Assim como fizeram todos os outros beijos que vieram depois.

.

.

.

Vince acordou na manhã seguinte com a luz do sol entrando pela fresta da cortina do quarto de Howard, e Howard ele mesmo ao seu lado na cama. Ele com cuidado saiu dos braços de Howard pegou suas calças do chão e as vestiu. Uma parte dele queria muito ficar, mas ele decidiu ir para cozinha e fazer um café da manhã e acordar Howard com comida na cama. Howard sempre era aquele que cozinhava para ele, ele provavelmente se surpreenderia com aquilo. Talvez acabasse um desastre mas mesmo se esse fosse o caso Vince tinha certeza que Howard apreciaria o gesto.

Quando Vince saiu do quarto ele sentiu um pouco de frio no seu torso então ele pegou o poncho de arco-íris que estava no sofá e o colocou. Howard geralmente tinha o pior gosto do mundo para roupas, mas até que aquele não era tão ruim, e mesmo se fosse a peça mais feia do mundo Vince tinha certeza que ele ele guardaria a peça em um lugar de honra em seu guarda-roupa pelas coisas que aconteceram no dia que ele a recebeu de presente.

Apesar dessa não servia tanto pro propósito mencionado previamente no entanto, porque ele tinha certeza que independentemente dele estar usando ou não usando um poncho ele se sentiria feliz por todos os seus dias dali em diante .


End file.
